1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a game wherein a pet and its owner can interest through play with a remotely controlled animal toy.
2. The Related Art
A variety of radio frequency controlled toys have been described in the prior art and have been available in commerce. These toys are directed towards children for their amusement, and occasionally their education.
Illustrative of this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,320 (Kakizaki et al.) which describes a dragon shaped movable toy powered by a motor. The motor drives a rotary element which is associated with a flywheel capable of independent rotation. The flywheel interacts with a switch to shift output of the motor each time the speed of the flywheel differs from that of the rotating elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,493 (Morgruy) is illustrated a robotic biped or quadruped displaying special right and left leg/foot assemblies with freedom for movement relative to one another. Additionally the art includes a series of patents related to radio controlled vehicles within a sphere. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,588 (Martin), U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,569 (Clark et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,814 (Martin), U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,401 (Sonesson), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,051 (Sonesson).
Beyond amusement purposes, radio controlled vehicles have also been employed for commercial purposes. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,821 (Harris) describing an animal training device. More particularly, this device is a mechanical calf used in training horses which will ultimately be employed in cattle herding operations.
Based on the foregoing review of the art, it is evident that hitherto there has not been any description of an amusement game involving both a remote control mechanical device and a live animal.
Not only human players but pets such as cats and dogs crave amusement. A game system would be highly desirable wherein both the pet and owner could be mutually involved. Physical conditioning and attitude of a pet could also benefit from an interactive game, especially if the pet is old or handicapped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game and related toy system that can be enjoyed both by a pet and its owner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game and toy system that will create a new mode of communication (dialogue) between a pet and its owner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game and toy system for mentally and physically stimulating a pet, especially an animal that is spatially confined such as a cat confined to an apartment or house.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed information.